Episode 4420 (14th June 1998)
Plot Steve and Fiona return from holidaying in Tenerife. Judy tries to locate Gary but no one knows where he is. Sally tells Kevin that if he won't leave the house she'll contact her solicitor. He demands to know what he's done wrong so she tells him that she knows he's planning to run away with Natalie and her money. He swears there's no plot but she tells him Samantha overheard their scheme. Sally tells him that she doesn't care about him anymore; Natalie's welcome to him. He is upset when she says that she's not been happy since they got back together. Wanting to get closer to Audrey, Fred volunteers to help her campaign. Des and Natalie are appalled to hear Sally has left Kevin. They try to make her see that Samantha is just causing trouble but she refuses to listen. Zoe tries to talk to Fiona and is upset when Fiona tells her to stay away from her and Morgan. Toyah warns Les when Janice goes to the police about getting his van moved. Janice's plan backfires when PC Binding realises that Les has got a van when he's banned from driving. She fears they'll lock him up and tries to withdraw her complaint but the police insist on checking up. Des and Kevin tackle Samantha in the Rovers but she says she didn't say anything to Sally. When Alec turns up she starts to cry and tells him that Des has been pestering her. Alec throws them out. Samantha tells him that Des has been saying he's been harassing Natalie. Les removes the wheels from the van to stop the police nabbing him. He rounds on Janice for sending the police after him, saying it's the worst thing that she's ever done to him. Alec accuses Des of slander but Des points out that if the story was true, he would have gone for someone who had been "harassing" Natalie by now. Alec sees that he's been duped by Samantha. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley Guest cast *Morgan Middleton - Connor Chatburn *PC Binding - Mark Roper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *This episode was broadcast at 7.20pm to allow for coverage of World Cup football. *The storyline of this episode was changed due to the non-availability of Kevin Kennedy. In the original scripts, Samantha told Curly that Des had been pestering her, like he used to pester Raquel. Curly accused Des of abusing Samantha and swung for him; however Des ducked and ended up hitting Curly in the face. Later, Curly is amazed to find a cat, Tiger, in the loft of No.7. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Des, Natalie and Kevin begin to untangle Sam's web of lies. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,750,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns